Ice and Water
by whishl
Summary: Wish is a Glaceon, beloved by her trainer. She is dropped off at day care, and to her surprise, she goes with a Vaporeon that she recently help her trainer catch. Drizzle is her name, and Wish doesn't want anything to do with a relationship, but her heart has other ideas. (One-Shot)


The Glaceon was curled up in her Great Ball, snoring softly. She was quite comfortable, being cooped up, not having to train. Training was hard and boring. She preferred sleeping over pretty much everything. Suddenly, the Great Ball was thrown, and she was out, blinking in the sunlight of a beach. Before her stood a battered Vaporeon, snarling at her.

The Glaceon looked to her trainer for a command, and she spoke, "Icicle crash!" The Glaceon howled and rose on her front paws, sending icicles from her paws towards the Wild Vaporeon. The opposing pokémon winced, looking like it wanted to flee, but before it could, the Glaceon's trainer used a Great Ball on the Vaporeon. The Glaceon watched as the ball made a sound of victory. The Glaceon was drawn back into her Great Ball.

* * *

"Hello, I'm the day care lady, would you like me to raise two of your pokémon?" came muffled voice. The Glaceon was hidden in her Great Ball, half-awake.

"Yes, please," came the voice of her trainer. "I would love it if you could take my Glaceon, Wish, and my Vaporeon, Drizzle." Wish was released from her Great Ball, her long blue ears reaching towards her legs. Then, Drizzle the Vaporeon was released next to her, blinking at the sudden brightness. "Bye!" her trainer called, as she left the day care. The Glaceon watched her, in a bit of shock.

* * *

Boring. Everything was boring here. All Wish did was sleep and eat. A continuous cycle, until she needed to urinate, of course. The Vaporeon constantly tried to get her attention, but Wish stayed away from her. She had made a bed of snow to keep herself at the right temperature, and slept there through out the day.

"Hey!" Drizzle yelled at the Glaceon, finally waking her. "Are you just going to sleep all day, or are you actually going to do something?"

The Glaceon rolled over, facing away from Drizzle. "Y'know, our trainer left us here for a reason!" That perked Wish up. She looked over at Drizzle, who's cheeks were tinged a darker blue than usual.

"I don't exactly want to do that. And we're both females." The Glaceon pointed out, getting to her paws.

"It-it's still possible. I mean if we try hard enough and-" The Vaporeon was interrupted by the Glaceon.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard enough. I'm not laying eggs. Never have, and never will." She walked away, trying to banish her thoughts.

 _Drizzle's really cute._ Her mind thought against her will.

 _Stop,_ she told her brain.

 _She also sounds really sweet and she's quite adorable t-_

 _SHUSH! JUST STOP!_ The Glaceon screamed in her head. She looked back to see the Vaporeon watching her sadly.

* * *

"Hey, uh, sorry for yelling at you earlier." The Glaceon mumbled to the Vaporeon, hanging her head.

The Vaporeon smiled softly and replied, "It's alright. I understand. I was rushing you."

"I, um, I think I- no, I know I like you,"

"I- Me too."

* * *

The Glaceon was curled around two cream and green spotted eggs. A crack emerged in the first one, and the Vaporeon and Glaceon watched closely. Out popped and eevee, wailing. The Vaporeon pulled him to her flank, cooing at the male eevee until it looked at her with curiosity. "What should we name him?" Wish asked, her eyes watching Drizzle and their young son.

"Cart," Drizzle answered, watching the amber eyed eevee curl up next to her belly. "I know it's weird, but I like it."

Wish smiled. "Me too,"

The smaller egg cracked and hatched, revealing a smaller, blue eyed, female eevee. Wish pulled her close to her flank, trying to silence her wails. "Callie," Wish spoke, licking the eevee behind her ears. "Can we name her Callie?"

"Yeah. I like it." Drizzle responded. The two eeveelutions watched as their pups sniffed at echother, beginning a relationship that would last a lifetime.

* * *

The Umbreon laughed as he tackled his sister, a Sylveon. "Gotcha!" he cried, smiling.

"Get off, Cart!" The Sylveon, known as Callie, comanded, pushing him off with her hind legs. The Glaceon and Vaporeon watched from afar, leaning on eachother.

"I love you," Wish whispered to Drizzle.

"I love you, too," Drizzle murmured back, a smile on her face.


End file.
